Blair Cameron
Blair Cameron (born October 6th 2000) is a sixth year student who attends Peeside High School as a member of the Farthead house. He is extremely intelligent and he knows the answer to nearly everything. This is because his parents won't stop forcing him to study, as they are obsessed with high grades; if he even gets a B+, his father Kevin Cameron yells "B+ AGAIN?! That's it, too late, no more chances, YOU DIE!". In April 2016 his maths skills became so strong he was moved up a year for maths lessons. His physical abilities are average and his behaviour on the whole is rather good, although a few of his schemes are somewhat rebellious, and he once got in trouble for completing Gregor McDade's homework for him. Harry Smith sometimes takes photos of Blair's homework so he can copy his answers. He is also short sighted and seen wearing glasses in every episode except for Harry Smith Goes Swimming, Harry Smith and the Disastrous Swimming Lesson and Harry Smith's Swimming Rage; in these three episodes he wore contact lenses. He lives in Swotford, a hamlet near Colham. During his time in third year, Blair was entered into the Pedian Genius of the Year contest in the episode Harry Smith Aces a Test. He managed to earn third place despite having a bad cold in one of the most important tests of the contest. He also has an account on Lohipedia; he has rollback rights, and hopes to become an admin in the future. He adds information, reverts vandalism and nominates pages for deletion. He hates Lohipedia vandalism with a deep fiery passion. In The Bully TV series, Blair is voiced by Matthew Kennedy, who is also Zack Blowers' voice actor. Relationships Family Blair's younger brother is Gordon Cameron, who is one of James Smith's friends and a member of The Perfect Pansies Club. His older brother is the Genesiscide College student Cameron Cameron. Sexual status Blair is heterosexual. He was previously Jenny Templeton's boyfriend, but he dumped her in the hope of pursuing a relationship with Pamela Milne. He is overall considered very attractive by the girls in his class as he is ranked at number 2 in the current version of the Girls Popularity Scale. He doesn't appear to care about the list much at all, which many of the other boys find rather odd. Other relationships Harry Smith picks on Blair for being such a nerd. He also jokes that he has installed a microchip into his brain. Blair however still has some positive connection with Harry as he worked as the planner in his club The Black Foot Gang; however he left to spend more time with his other friends, who are Connor MacEachern, Zack Blowers, Joshua Turner, Edvard Andersson, Jonas Andersson, Thomas Wilkinson and Caroline Patterson. Jamie Wallace subsequently replaced him, and he now mostly hangs out with Zack and Jonas. Blair also had a dislike towards Colham High School's former PE teacher Samuel Davidson, who treated him and his friends too harshly; Samuel has notoriously kicked pumped-up footballs at him. He is not on much better terms with the also-harsh Alan Davidson, who replaced Samuel in July 2016. School exams Blair is taking Mathematics, English, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Physical Education, ICT, Pedian, Geography and History for his PQA school leavers' exams. He is predicted the following grades: *Biology - A *Chemistry - A *English - B+ *Geography - A *History - A *ICT - A *Mathematics - A *Pedian - A *Physical Education - C *Physics - A 'Overall grade - A-' Video game appearances Blair appears in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, where he builds a time machine that sends him, the rest of the Black Foot Gang, and Morten Larsen and his cousins to future Volcanus. Here they encounter the wicked new conformist ruler Queen Narciss. Blair additionally plays a role in sending some chavs Harry Smith and David Marshall are battling to Skachat, one of Volcanus' moons. After the events of the game, Blair has locked the time machine away so nobody can use it to cause havoc in the future, and he will only use it again in very dire situations. The machine is confirmed to reappear in The Bully RPG 2. Blair is also an unlockable driver in the kart racing game The Bully: Super Kart GP. He is a member of the medium weight class with his own unlockable high speed kart called the Mindbender. He will be a playable character in another upcoming game called The Bully: Board Race, though he is available via eShop only. He replaced Edvard Andersson, who was initially cut from the game to avoid leaking spoilers regarding the future of his injured leg (shown in The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists). Quotes *"We bring you gifts to honour your superior intellect." - appears in Harry Smith Aces a Test *"Aren't you going to teach us anything?" - appears in Harry Smith and the Terrible Teacher *"We'd better hope we don't get anaphylaxis...this can cause dyspnea, hypotension and possibly cardiac arrest!" - appears in Harry Smith's Poisonous Government Injection Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nerds Category:Peeside High School students Category:Protagonists Category:Farthead Category:Bespectacled characters